In touch with Master
by Tremaursen
Summary: A newly evolved Braixen has much to learn about his new feelings for his master. Braixen x Trainer, rated M for possible lemons later. Please rate and review!
1. Evening in the Park

Got this one on a whim after hatching a couple hundred Fennikin eggs. This is my first major writing in years, so I'm really hoping for some feedback and criticism. Thanks, and enjoy!

...

Braixen shifts uncomfortably on the bench, impatiently awaiting his master's return. He had been promised a special treat today, and although his master had only been gone for a few minutes, it may as well have been hours. It was Saturday evening, and Fletchlings could be heard chirping among the trees. It made the pokemon's ears twitch, facing any sudden noise as his gaze darted back and forth. Every so often he would remove the maple twig he kept in his tail and fidget with it, at times bending it to a dangerous degree. What was taking him so long? Already he was starting to worry. Braixen didn't like being alone, and he hated not being with his master. This was something of a burden to the human at times, but nothing that he claimed he couldn't handle. Of course, this didn't help Braixen's current dilemma. Soon the poor pokemon was chewing on the end of his stick anxiously. Worried thoughts began to creep up on the fox.

"_Where is he? What if he got lost_?" Braixen's teeth leave soft marks visible on the bark as more thoughts pop into his mind. "_What if he_-"

"You know if you keep that up, you'll be too full to enjoy what I got you."

A strong voice greets Braixen like water to a desert, and he whips around to meet the master he loves. Thrilled, he almost jumps over the bench into his arms. There he stands, his shaggy brown hair just barely creeping to the tops of his eyes, which are deep but give Braixen a soft gaze. Brown like his hair, they stare down at the little fox, who's little display of excitement spreads a grin across his face, accentuating his high cheeks and strong jaw. Braixen stands and leans on the back of the bench, beaming up at his master and letting several moments pass without thinking of how silly he looks. Eventually the man shakes his head and chuckles, deciding to move on before Braixen realizes he should be upset with his master for being left alone. He raises his hand and offers Braixen an imposingly large chocolate dipped ice cream cone.

"Here, I got one for each of us" he says.

Braixen stares wide eyed at the icy monstrosity before him. Human food was not new to him, but he had never tasted ice cream before, not to mention a treat so big! Cautiously he reaches out, and grabs the cone with both paws. Bringing it in slowly he keeps his eyes on it, as if at any moment it might detonate. The man laughs this time and sits down next to his pokemon. Braixen turns to sit next to him, still holding the cone in awe, unsure of how to deal with such a challenge. The ice cream alone is nearly as tall as his head! The man notices this dilemma and scratches the back of Braixen's neck with a smile.

"Sorry it's so big," he says while sitting down, "there was a deal if I got two large cones. If it's too much I'll finish it for you."

Braixen leans into his master's skilled hand happily and looks up at him. Bright eyes show their affection as he nuzzles closer, leaning against him. The man takes a bite of his cone, cracking the hard chocolate shell with his teeth before lifting away some of the vanilla ice cream inside. Following his master's lead, Braixen does the same. A rush of cream escapes from it's chocolate prison and reaches his tongue, sending a new sensation of flavor to the pokemon. It's amazing! Braixen doubles down on the cone, mercilessly digging into the frosty goodness while his hands work awkwardly trying to hold onto it.

The man laughs again. "Enjoying yourself Braixen?"

"Brai!" The pokemon cheers happily before returning to his efforts, for the moment ignoring decency as sugary brown and white spots stick to his muzzle. The man sighs and shakes his head, Braixen is getting more on his fur then in his mouth! Putting down his cone and drawing a napkin from his pocket he stops Braixen by lightly catching his chin before starting to wipe his fur clean. Braixen squirms a bit in protest, disliking being treated like a child and wanting to keep enjoying his ice cream. His master however, will not have his pokemon desert his manners for the sake of dessert. Working quickly he clears any stains that dare ruin his pokemon's fur. Before letting go he notices how Braixen's paws are struggling to hold into the cone. Grabbing them, he adjusts the grip.

"Here, like this" he says, "I guess you still got some paw practice to do yet eh Braixen?"

The pokemon blushes under his fur at this touch and remark, pulling back and curling up a bit while looking away. You see, Braixen had only just evolved. Not even a week ago he was still a Fennikin, running about on all fours with abundant energy. This new body was much different from his old one, and he was still adjusting to it. One of the biggest challenges he faced was learning how to use his new found "hands". The first day he could barely hold on to the maple branch that was given to him by his master. He spent days practising, twirling it around his fingers while walking on uneasy feat until he could reach, grab and hold with confidence. Unfortunately, despite his efforts, the pokemon had a habit of dropping things. Already his butterfingers have claimed three cups, two plates, and a particularly expensive crystal candlestick. That one earned him a good scolding about not touching things that where not his.

The poor pokemon resented such things, even if he had them coming. Because of this Braixen was still uneasy about his paws, and any remark about it often gained such a response. Seeing this, his master smirked, and after a pat on the head he ruffled his pokemon's fur a bit.

"Sorry boy. Tell you what, after we finish we can go play some catch. How's that sound?"

Braixen tries not to show it, but that sounds fantastic. He loves catch, more than he could have ever loved fetch. The part he loves most is the look of pride he gets from his master when he pulls of a particularly difficult catch or throw. The smile on the pokemon's face told the man that it sounded great. He decided to make the most of this offer.

"There's one condition though" the man continued, despite having already sealed the deal "you need to eat slowly and without making a mess, alright?"

Braixen grumbles, but when he looks up and sees the stern look of his master he nods his head begrudgingly. For a time they eat in silence, while Braixen's thoughts start to go off. He never understood his master's obsession with decency, especially on the pokemon's part. Even as a Fennikin his master enforced strict teachings on manners. He didn't hate his master for it, but not knowing why he was so adamant about it often annoyed him. Perhaps it was one of his ways of showing affection. Braixen froze at the thought of affection, his face getting flustered once again.

The evolution did more than make the pokemon bipedal. His knowledge, comprehension and understanding of all things increased as well. Before, if his master told him they where going for a ride in the car, his mind bounded endlessly in ignorance. There was no assumption of where they where going, no consideration of what they would be doing. There was only the excitement in knowing that the loud and fast machine would eventually lead to some fun activity, and sometimes a nightmarish trip to the poke vet. Now, Braixen could take the time to actively think about what was happening. Like today for example, when his master told him they would be going for a special treat downtown. Now understanding the concept of distance, Braixen knew they would be taking the car before it was even mentioned. Comprehending time and his surroundings, Braixen realized they would likely be going to the park, as it was still a bright and sunny evening. It changed the way Briaxen viewed the world, and it also changed the way he saw his master.

Now, affection went deeper that just contact. Braixen now understood his masters emotions, but not so much his own. When his master first hugged him after he evolved, there was more than the fuzzy feeling of being embraced. Braixen felt uncertainty with this new form, but in the arms of his master he could feel his love, his strong beating heart, and his tremendous pride. Braixen looks up, and his master looks down at him. His handsome face is calm and accepting, loving the pokemon for all he is. A warmness grows inside the pokemon, and for a moment, it's all Braixen can feel. Nothing, not manners or ice cream, mattered more than seeing his master look at him. Braixen was experiencing very new feelings that he had yet to fully understand. New feelings for his master, and of just how much he loves him.


	2. Once at Home

After a good game of catch the two went home. In the car Braixen sat fumbling with his seat belt, another change, and was distracted by a rumbling in his tummy. Perhaps the cone was too much? Rubbing his belly the pokemon concentrates on his master's music instead, something he called "thrash metal". Lost in the viscous strokes of guitar strings and the heavy hammer of drums, the pokemon's thoughts started to wonder to other things.

His thoughts go to his master, and of how he treated him now that he had evolved. At first Braixen had considered that his master cared for him less, but now he knew that this wasn't true. He still loved the pokemon, absolutely, but there was something else to it now. When his master looked down at him, Braixen felt his gaze go deeper than before. What did he see? What was he thinking? Like a jeweler, his eyes went further than the surface of a raw gem, and he saw straight to the heart of his treasure. He could see something in the pokemon that Braixen himself could not, and he knew it changed the way his master felt about his pokemon.

Braixen started to blush, and looked to the window to hide his face. His hands retrieve his branch on their own, and again he starts to fidget with it. Just what exactly changed? Was it simply a new sense of pride, or was it something else? His heart started to beat faster, excited by the possibilities. Could it be that his master felt as the pokemon did?

"We're home"

Braixen snaps back to reality with the suddenness of a balloon pop, jumping a bit. Killing the engine, his master unbuckles both seat belts, saving Braixen the effort. The pokemon throws a glare, but the man merely laughs and ruffles the fox's hair. He can't help but fluster a bit at the touch, dissolving any malcontent within him.

Braixen never could get a leg up on his master. He often tried to get some emotional leverage with a pout or a glare, but every time he tried, all it took was a rub to melt away any belly-aching. The pokemon didn't mind. No amount of spoils he could gain from it could match the feeling of his masters touch. Petting was something his master was simply too good at, his wonderful hands knowing exactly where they needed to be to bring the pokemon to their graceful mercy. He would have to insist on a good scratch when they got inside, but upon getting out of the car Braixen nearly cried out in dismay. The sun was already starting to set, it was almost bedtime! The realization that there would be no time for a petting session almost made him crumble. The man saw this, and for a moment was clinched by the idea of sacrificing a strict bed time for the sake of a rub. He decided to compromise, and would spend an extra moment with Braixen when he tucked him in tonight. Unlocking the deadbolt he steps inside his home with his pokemon.

The house is simple, but comfortable. Sparse yet well placed furniture breaks up the tidy house, and Braixen breathes in the welcoming air. He briefly considers asking master for a rub, but all to soon he is told to go and brush his teeth. Sighing, the pokemon makes his way towards the bathroom. The man knows what the pokemon wants, but refuses to bring it to attention so late. He is a man that believes in a strict recipe in order to raise his pokemon. Love, commitment, and a ten o clock bed time.

Braixen can't help but notice a rumble in his tummy again, but he shoves it off. Reaching the bathroom he globs some toothpaste onto his brush. The pokemon thought of oral hygiene to be one of the more interesting changes he had inherited. He also found it to be really, _really_ hard. Braixen runs the bristled brush along his canines, trying his best not to get it around his maw but failing somewhat miserably. His paws are just not used it. His eyes narrow in concentration, determined to keep tidy during his task. At first his master brushed for him, as he simply made too much of a mess. This embarrassed the pokemon greatly, and he committed himself to fighting for his right to brush his own ivories. Dutifully the brush runs across his teeth, along his gums, around is mouth and over his tongue, just as his master taught him. The pokemon has to stand tiptoed on a stool to be able to see himself in the mirror, but his oral care conviction would not be broken, not when he can still impress his master.

Finally the pokemon, with a spit, declares the ordeal to be over. Using both paws he carefully maneuvers a glass of water to his mouth and gives one final rinse. Opening his maw he examines his handiwork. His tongue works along his teeth, relishing in the accomplishment of a clean mouth. Satisfied he hops down from the stool and heads to the living room to find is master. He's found lounging in a recliner, delving into a thick novel. Braixen taps his master's arm, then puts his hand behind his back and rocks on his heals. He's excited to show his master his success, and waits patiently as the man finishes the paragraph he's on. Finally looking up, the man addresses his pokemon.

"All done?" he asks. Braixen nods intently before opening his mouth wide to show his master. The man cradles his pokemon's jaw in one hand, and scratches his own chin with the other. He gives his pokemon a highly exaggerated examination, as if he was a judge for a pokemon beauty competition. Braixen stifles a laugh at the antic, and is thrilled when his master gives him the all clear. Standing up, the man says that it is time for bed. The pokemon grabs the man's arm with both hands, and with enormous pleading eyes he looks up and begs his master for a rub as best as he can. The man holds face, but inside his heart feels like dry tinder set alight by a Charizard's flamethrower. With a great mustering of will he tells his pokemon that there's not enough time, and that it's time for bed. Braixen frowns, and so his master picks him up in his arms. At the least he could carry his pokemon to bed, though he knew that wouldn't make up for it.

Sad as he is Braixen cannot help but nuzzle into his master's shoulder. In his master's strong arms the day starts to catch up to him, and exhaustion sets on him like a thick fog. By the time they reach the pokemon's room he has almost fallen asleep in his master's hold.

If the man thought leaving Braixen with a sitter while he was at work was difficult, he was blindsided by the near impossible task of having the pokemon sleep in a separate room. Having given Braixen a newly furnished bedroom of his own while he was still a Fennikin did little to help him. Only by sitting next to the pokemon, sometimes reading a story until he fell asleep, was he at first able to get the pokemon to sleep alone.

Of course the man did love having his pokemon sleep with him, it was something he always looked forward to at the end of the day. It was just that the man wanted to build some independence in his pokemon, and Braixen had no idea how much it actually hurt his master that first night they slept apart. Alone, the man hated not having his pokemon there, making sure he was safe from the frights of the night. At times during a storm, or if he was simply feeling lonely, he couldn't help but let Braixen crawl up next to him for the night, holding him tight and protecting him from whatever the dark may bring.

Delicately the man sets his pokemon down on the bed, being careful not to disturb him. Braixen is still awake, if only just barely. Drawing the covers over him the man tells the pokemon that he'll be right back. Confused just enough to stay awake, Braixen doesn't have to wait long until his master returns. Rubbing his eyes he sits up in his bed while his master sits down next to him, hiding something behind his back.

"I'm sorry about tonight" he starts, rustling the pokemon's hair with one hand "I know you wanted to spend some time together, so I figured I would make it up to you."

With one hand he reveals his gift, and the pokemon marvels at it for a moment. He's seen one of these before, it's... it's a kite! Bright red with long white ribbons for tails. It's simple in design, but as the pokemon takes it the sturdiness of it suggests that it was hand made, by none other than his master. Wonder fills the eyes of the pokemon as he examines this new gift. He's never seen anything quite like it, and emotion starts to swell up inside him.

"I figured we could try it out tomorrow" says the man, "that is, if your paws can handle it."

The man's tease goes unremarked as Braixen suddenly embraces his master. The pokemon's arms wrap tightly around the man's neck and for a moment he's too surprised to act. The shock fades and the man wraps his arms around Braixen in return. Holding both the kite and his master Brixen can feel tears start to swell up in his own eyes, and run down his cheek. He's not sad, so he's not too sure why he would cry now. His master knows, but doesn't ruin the moment with words and instead holds the pokemon for all he's worth.

For a few minutes they sit like this, ignoring the rest of the world. Eventually the man is the one to break the hug, gently reminding the pokemon that he should really try to get to sleep. Braixen rubs his eyes and smiles, sensing the emotion that his master is trying to hold back. Putting the kite on the nightstand he carefully lays his pokemon back down. He tucks him in skillfully, using all the care in the world. He tell his pokemon that he loves him, and leans in to place a kiss on his forehead. To this Braixen reaches out and plants a kiss of his own, almost without realizing it, on his master's neck. This time it's the man's turn to blush as the soft lips grace his skin. That was unexpected. Still blushing he wishes his pokemon a good night, before quietly leaving the room. Just before closing the door he peers back at his pokemon. Braixen lies peacefully in his bed, with a smile on his face as he drifts to sleep, dreaming of his master.


End file.
